Gorbuk
Gorbuk is one of the last remaining ourgs in Gielinor and leads the Chosen Battalion, believing himself to be the "Chosen Commander." History The Great War Gorbuk arrived in Gielinor along with many other ourgs from Yu'biusk to fight alongside Bandos in the God Wars. Like most Ourg's Gorbuk was valued for his great size and ferocity on the battlefield, being praised as an efficient warrior and leader. He was used effectively in numerous offensives, and his ability to control slaves made him useful outside the battlefield. With this in mind, Gorbuk was chosen to join an attack force of General Graardor in what is now known as the God Wars Dungeon, he served well and although he did not lead any forces, his ability as a combatant was unmatched by most. It was in the final moments of the battle before it was all frozen, that Gorbuk was ordered to lead some of the Bandosian forces into battle elsewhere. Taking Yokrad and numerous other soldiers with him he made his way out. However, as he made his way out, the Dungeon froze over and Gorbuk as well as his men were frozen along with it. The Chosen Commander Eventually in the Fifth Age, the God Wars Dungeon thawed out and Gorbuk lead his men away as if nothing had happened. It was only upon reaching the Wilderness that he realised the true extent of the changes in the world, he spent his time there learning about recent changes in the world from numerous sources. From a captured and tortured Zamorakian Mage he learnt the basic history of what had so far happened between the God Wars and his return. He also met a passing goblin in the Wilderness, who told him about recent events with the Dorgeshuun and the "False Commander" Zanik. From this Goblin he also learnt the legend of the Chosen Battalion, and came under the belief that he himself must be the Chosen Commander, and that his return to Gielinor in the Fifth Age was a sign of his destiny. The Execution of the Goblins Gorbuk gathered what little forces he had and deemed his forces the Chosen Battalion, a militia chosen to lead the fight on the behalf of Bandos. He decided to make his first move on Goblin Village, he gathered his forces in the woodlands, making a small force of soldiers from the God Wars as well as recruiting numerous goblins who believed in him. He offered an ultimatum to the leaders of Goblin Village, calling himself the Chosen Commander and demanding their loyalties, when they refused to comply he marched straight on the Village. The Monks of Zamorak watched with admiration as Gorbuk's forces fought straight through Goblin Village, killing and enslaving the populace, they left a great pile of corpses outside their new village. The Fall of the Chaos Temple Gorbuk next turned his attention to the Chaos Temple, he decided that the temple would be a great centre of worship for Bandos and thus he marched on the temple. The Monks had prepared themselves, expecting some kind of attack, the Monks were ready and put up a great defence, none the less, the forces of Gorbuk greatly overpowered the Monks of Zamorak and these worshippers were wiped out, with only a few surviving into slavery. The Goblin's Line The Battalion set itself up with their territories stretching from Goblin Village to Doric's Anvil, as they became more organised, their defences grew and they turned their territories into a strong fortress. Gorbuk himself took to living in a cave in the woodlands, too big to live in Goblin Village, he left leadership of the Line to his second in command, his loyal comrade Yokrad. Returning to the God Wars Dungeon The Chosen Battalion served in the Misthalani War, fighting against both the Coalition and the Worshippers whenever it suited them, they were only a small force but were non the less effective. However as the war slowly came to an end, the Chosen Battalion grew quiet, with little conflict and not enough power to launch any kind of Bandosian offensive. Gorbuk growing tired of sitting around in the Goblin's Line, decides to return to the God Wars Dungeon in order to gather reinforcements and hopefully aide the forces of Graardor in recovering the God Sword. In his absence, Yokrad took charge and left leaderless, the Battalion and their territory fell into disarray. Yokrad's Ascension When Gorbuk returns he is angry to find the weakness the Battalion has faced since he has been gone, Yokrad on the other hand, is angry at his commander for abandoning the Battalion and letting them fall into weakness. A small force of rebels lead by Yokrad attack Gorbuk, who is backed by numerous loyalists still in the Battalion. Gorbuk faces Yokrad alone and in their fight, Yokrad manages to climb on his back and plunge his swords into his spine, knocking him to the ground. Exile in Troll Country Gorbuk was down and unconscious, his spine damaged greatly, the forces of the Battalion assumed him dead and hailed Yokrad as the real Chosen Commander, most of Gorbuk's loyalists switched sides and those who did not were mostly killed. As Yokrad enjoyed his victory, Gorbuk's body was taken to the forests until it could be properly disposed of, but whilst there, a small force of Gorbuk's remaining followers lead by a Hobgoblin Grunt called Speartooth took the body and fled to Troll Country. From here Gorbuk spent a year in hiatus, little has been so far revealed about Gorbuk's time in hiding, but it is known that he took to training the Hobgoblin Speartooth and he also recovered from his injuries and trained himself up to improve his own abilities as a warrior. Return to the Chosen Battalion One year since his departure from Goblin Village, the High Priestess Tokka sought him out and informed him of the death of Guthix and the upcoming return of the Gods. Believing now was the time for Gorbuk too truly take his place as Chosen Commander, he made his way back to Goblin Village. Gorbuk made his way to the woodlands by the Goblin's Line, there he yelled out to Yokrad to face him. He did so, marching into the woodlands with his right hand man Drok, Gorbuk revealed himself and grabbed Drok and Yokrad in his hands, carrying them back into Goblin Village. From there he demanded the support of the masses, claiming that he was resurrected and that he was the rightful Chosen Commander. The Battalion once again fell into support of Gorbuk and even Yokrad once more joined his supporters. Falkheim Deeps Upon his return, Gorbuk got to work bringing the Battalion back up to strength, his first move was to deploy his armies to join the Battle of Lumbridge, aiding the cause of the Zamorakians they took part in the final attempt to take control of the castle. Despite being forced into a retreat at the conclusion of the battle, the Battalion forces fought admirably and did serious damage against both the Lumbridge Defenders and the Saradominist White Knights. It was also at this time that Gorbuk ordered the excavation of an old cave in Troll Country known as Falkheim Deeps, the full extent of what was in these caves was at the time a mystery, however as the exploration continued it became clear the Caves were of significance to Bandos. Gorbuk led the final march through the deeps, coming across a mysterious grey portal that lead to the Bandos Throne Room. It is from here that Gorbuk ordered the Battalion prepare itself for war. Present Ordering the invasion of Troll Country, Gorbuk now lives in the Bandos Throne Room, making use of it as his own throne room and a place of meeting for his mace-bearers. Personality Gorbuk is a doer, meaning he is an outgoing being who focuses more on the here and now then he does theories or possibilities. He is a blunt, straight forward risk taker willing to lead both on and off the battlefield. Gorbuk has an intellect well above the average Bandosian, a trait that makes him a much more gifted and firm leader over the Battalion. He has a gift for noticing the emotions of those around him and knows how to get what he wants out of a situation. He is not one for pre-planning and most of his tactics and plans are usually concocted at the spur of the moment, he is talented at improvisation and knows how to gamble. The flaw of this is that he does not take into account possible results of his actions. Gorbuk cares little for the feelings and emotions of others, focusing primarily on getting things done for the benefit of himself and the Battalion he fails to notice how this might affect others around him. This personality means he is lacking in any real friends, with most people only fearing and respecting him. The closest thing he really has had to a friend is Yokrad, this however was destroyed after their duel. Appearance Gorbuk is an Ourg, and like all Ourgs he is of a huge size and bulking muscular frame, he stands at a height of 12'0 towering over all of his brothers in the Battalion and has a massively muscular build weighing in at 1020 lbs, his face is of a strange shape with a strong jaw, large yellowing teeth caged in by two great tusks, monstrously bulging white eyes and a huge flat nose. He usually covers the upper part of his head with a large iron helmet. His torso is shaped much like a brick with a greatly muscular physique, most of his torso is covered by sheets of iron plate metal with a circular plate at the centre of his chest bearing the symbol of Bandos, the rest of the armour is attatched by chain-mail and leather straps that hold his armour in place, this leaves most of his upper body exposed. After his battle with Yokrad, he has also put alot of plate-metal in place along his back built in a numerous rows of iron sheets. This protection runs from his thighs to the upper half of his neck. His arms are often described as being like tree trunks, they have great bulging muscles to match his herculean frame, unlike much of his body however he leaves his arms unarmoured to allow for easier movement. His legs are no different from his arms, bulging piles of muscle with pronounced and boulder like knees, Gorbuk usually covers his legs with a pair of burlap trousers, with two iron knee guards to protect him. His feet are a huge size 22, and protected by a pair of studded iron boots. Equipment *Gridaak- His weapon of choice and the first weapon he ever wielded, named after an Ourg Gorbuk once fought alongside who went on to die of old age, Gridaak is a huge iron war-hammer designed specifically to be wielded by an ourg. A huge monstrosity of a weapon it has existed since the God Wars and still remains a powerful and fearsome source of terror. *3 Ancient Maces- Gorbuk is equipped with three ancient maces, found during the Great Dig underneath Goblin Village, eight were found in total and five have already been shared among his most trusted allies to show their rank. One of them he uses himself, the other two he is reserving until he finds another soldier in which he can lay his trust. Combat Style Gorbuk is a heavy handed and monstrous combatant, most capable of using his arms and brute force to his advantage. From a hand to hand perspective, Gorbuk is a gifted boxer and could face off against other Ourgs with fists alone. In terms of his abilities with a weapon, Gorbuk is most efficient with blunt weaponry that relies more on power, brute force and destruction then it does on speed and precision. He also likes to use weapons with decent reach, in particular he enjoys the use of a warhammer, however he has also made effective use of maces. Taking from a human arsenal he is most effective with either a halberd or a maul. Category:Bandosian Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Male Category:Ourgs